Hidden Past, Bright Future
by GivenAlias
Summary: When Alec finds an abandoned infant he tries to help her out. Soon he finds that its a lot harder then it seems but when he asks Max for help she refuses. When she finally agrees the past catches up with her and secrets come out.
1. Amelia

Hidden Past, Bright Future  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel. There are you happy now?  
  
Rated: PG-PG13  
  
Pairing: M/A  
  
A/N: I mixed up and altered the events in the show slightly.  
  
Description: When Alec finds an abandoned infant he tries to help her out. Soon he finds that its a lot harder then it seems but when he asks Max for help she refuses. When she finally agrees the past catches up with her and secrets come out.  
  
Chapter One: Amelia  
  
Alec walked down the darkened and damp streets on his way to his apartment from Crash. He scuffed his toe into the garbage littered sidewalk as he reminisced about Manticore and everything that had happened since. Sirens wailed somewhere in the distance breaking Alec of his reverie. He ran a hand through his tousled hair and exhaled deeply. As he walked past an alleyway he heard a small noise. If it weren't for his enhanced hearing capabilities he wouldn't have heard a thing.  
  
Curiosity got the better of him After all he thought I should have a few extra lives since I'm part cat. Maybe not the best reasoning but he went forward into the stank alley. Alec carefully crept forward looking for any signs of danger. Then he saw it. A yellow fuzzy blanket behind some boxes. The whimper came again but he urged himself to look and see what the blanket held.  
  
The form squirmed some and when Alec poked it a gurgle was heard. He yanked his hand back as if it pained him to touch it. He looked around then back at it. He pulled back the blanket to come face to face with... a baby? Alec's face became one of confusion and when he looked around this time he was searching for the possible mother or father of this little baby. Finding no support he looked down to find her looking up at him with bluish brown eyes. She had a pink bow stuck into short fine dark curls. Alec let out a nervous laugh and the baby smiled up at him a toothless smile.  
  
"Um hello." He gently talked not knowing what to do. Alec sighed and scratched his head. He had come to a decision. He moved forward and reached down to clasp the baby into his strong arms. The small form didn't protest which he was thankful for. When he was back on the sidewalk he looked back hoping that he would all of a sudden see a woman stand up and say 'Oh yeah that one's mine'. He hugged her closer and set his course back to his home.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Alec entered his dark and hopefully empty apartment. He flipped on the light and then just stood there. He knew he needed to do something but what? He noticed the stench and decided first thing to do was clean her somehow. He laid her on the floor and unwrapped the blanket. She was wearing a pink poke-a- dot outfit. "Okay so far so good kid."  
  
Once he got through the layers of clothing he found the root of the problem. "Oh good lord." Alec closed the smell off and looked up to her face where she was smiling at him again. "What am I gonna do?" He muttered then picked up his phone. He dialed a number quickly and waited for someone to pick up.  
  
"Speak."  
  
Alec rolled his eyes. "Sheesh really friendly Max."  
  
"Alec what the heck do you want?" She asked him in her 'I'm already ready to kill you, just give me an excuse' voice.  
  
"I need a favor Max. Come over here like right now." Alec waited a second then added, "Please?"  
  
"Fine Alec. Give me ten minutes." Then the line went dead. He shrugged and looked down at the little bundle.  
  
"Did you hear? Your sweet and ultra friendly Auntie Max is coming." Alec's nose scrunched up at the thought of being related to Max. "So just hang in there. She'll know what to do." He said confidently. After a few more minutes the door was knocked on briskly then opened.  
  
Max looked from Alec to the small baby looking at her with her head cocked slightly. Max said nothing at first then when her gaze fell upon Alec again she spoke. "Good God what did you do?" She asked shocked then her voice took some anger into it. "One of your slut girls get knocked up then decided to dump it on you?"  
  
Alec got mad then, not liking being accused. "Look Max she's not mine. I found her. So don't bite my head off." Max looked skeptical so he rushed on before she could oppose. "I don't know what to do. I couldn't leave her in the alley so I took her here. And now I don't have any diapers or ya know the other stuff that babies need. So I figured 'call Max she's been out longer she's got to know what to do'. So do you?"  
  
Max opened her mouth getting ready to talk then shut it again. She peered at the baby who hadn't stopped staring at her. Alec looked at Max's face but she didn't show any hint of what she was thinking. She whipped her head to him. "You need to feed it—"  
  
Alec cut her off. "Her Max. Not it her."  
  
"Whatever. You need to feed her and get her changed." She smelt the air. "In fact give her a bath when you're at it."  
  
Alec nodded. "Hey I don't have anything that she can eat or change into."  
  
Max gave an exasperated sigh. "Then get some. Later." She turned around and was heading out the door.  
  
"Oh come one Max I can't go steal the stuff with her. Just watch her and I will be back as soon as possible please." Alec's words made her halt. She turned to him and she had a look of complete horror.  
  
"No. No, no, no. Absolutely not. I'm not watching her. I'll steal the stuff you stay. Then I'm going home."  
  
Alec was confused by Max's actions but decided not to push it by asking about them. So all he said was "Okay sounds good."  
  
Max nodded and took off. Alec heard the faint sound of her motorcycle rev as she got ready to go. The zooming sound of the motor told him that she was now gone.  
  
He turned back to the baby to find her staring at the door. "Yeah the Queen B will be back. For now its just you and me."  
  
Max lowered herself into one of the only baby stores left in town. She kept quietly muttering about the baby and Alec. She landed nimbly on her feet and looked around. No immediate threat she thought. She looked at the half- stocked shelves. She quirked an eyebrow at all the different types of diapers. Then shrugged and grabbed numerous types and sizes. She moved over to the food and took cases of different baby food and milk.  
  
"Clothes." She said under her breath just now remembering it. After stuffing some in her bag she stopped and grabs a few toys and baby shampoo.  
  
The door of Alec's apartment opened as he was holding the little girl. He froze believing it was Max but not completely sure. Then he could smell her scent and relaxed some. She walked in and put all of her loot at his feet. He looked at her and grinned. He turned to the little one. "See Maxie can be a friend not always a foe." He said in a gentle and slightly higher voice then what he normally did. She smiled at him when he gave her attention. Max had a ghost of a smile on her own face watching the exchange. Then the little one turned to Max and just stared at her. Max cleared her throat. "Okay I'm gonna jet." She started to turn around then turned back. "What are you gonna name 'her'?" Max asked forming quotation marks in the air.  
  
Alec looked at her with a slight smile on his face. "Amelia".  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
A/N this is my first fanfic so any review would be appreciated. Be as blunt as you'd like to be =) 


	2. Sleep Deprived

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel still.  
  
Rating: PG-PG13  
  
Pairing: M/A  
  
Chapter Two: Sleep Deprived  
  
"Hey Max. Where did 'ya go last night?"  
  
"Oh hey OC. Had to go to Alec's for a while." Max said greeting her best friend who at the moment had green facial crap all over her face not to mention the counter.  
  
Original Cindy raised a suggestive eyebrow. "Really? Hmm."  
  
Max stopped what she was doing to think about what she meant then when she got it her face had a look of disgust on it. "Ah don't even think that." She said dramatically.  
  
OC shrugged. "I call it like I see it Boo. You better go get ready for work. Normal is lookin' to can your—"  
  
Max waved her hand in the air dismissing her. "Yeah yeah I got it. I'm going." She put her coffee cup down and padded over to her room with bare feet to get ready. OC shook her head at the closed door and headed toward her own room.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Amelia let out a cry as Alec tried to stuff food into her mouth. "Oh come on don't you like..." He looked down at the food. "Mashed carrots and beets." Alec made a face and Amelia quit crying to smile at him.  
  
"She may like it when she's old enough genius. For now stick to the milk." Max said as she leaned against his doorframe.  
  
"Jeez Max don't do that I almost had a heart attack." Alec said clutching his chest. "Must be the smell of this...stuff." Alec murmured wondering why he didn't hear her or smell her. "So what can I do for Max?"  
  
"Nothing really I just got some books that you can read her." She walked into the room and set them on the counter. She ran her fingers over the smooth cover before turning to look at Amelia. Surprise surprise she was looking right back. "Does your kid have a staring problem?"  
  
Alec chuckled. "That's what babies do." He thought for a second. "I think. She stares at me too."  
  
Max shrugged. "But she smiles at you."  
  
Alec didn't know what to say so he got up to get some milk. "Make sure to heat it up Alec. Oh and don't just give it to her. Make sure its not to hot." Max said as she looked around but her gaze fell upon the baby again. And again she was looking at her.  
  
There was a beep as the microwave stopped, indicating that the milk was ready. Alec took it out and tried to fling some into his mouth. Max walked over and yanked it from his grasp. "Are you psychotic?" She asked him rhetorically as she put some on her forearm. "That should be fine. Here give it to her." Max said handing it back to him.  
  
Alec looked at her funny. He walked over and grabbed a washcloth and threw it at her. She wiped the milk from her arm and turned to see Alec just handing the bottle to Amelia. Max had to smile at his effort. She walked over and took the bottle from her.  
  
"Alec you have to hold it for her...At least for now you do." She said in a tone Alec didn't know she was capable of. It wasn't hard or angry or happy or sad. It was just...Max.  
  
Alec held the bottle and stuck it into her mouth. She started to suck on it trying to get the food that it held. "Not to criticize but it's easier to hold her while doing it."  
  
"Okay...how?" Alec wished that Manticore had a class or two about babies and things, instead he learned the fine art of assassination.  
  
Max's posture seemed to be tense. "You just kind of cradle her." She said trying to demonstrate with her hands.  
  
"Will you just do it?" Alec said whining. "Just so I can learn then I won't bother you till tomorrow."  
  
Max wanted to say no, he could see it plainly on her face. Then she just seemed to suck it up and she walked over and clasped the baby. She gently placed Amelia's head against her shoulder and her arm supported her. She snapped her fingers indicating to Alec that she wanted the bottle. The little infant started eating once again. Alec smiled in triumph and when he looked to Max she wasn't smiling at all. In fact she had a small frown playing on her face.  
  
"Anyway that's how you do it." She handed the baby back to Alec. He realized that that was the first time she had even touched Amelia. "I have to go." She said quietly and quickly made an exit. Alec stared after her wondering what was wrong with her lately.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
It had been about five days since then. And neither had really talked. She had called once and asked if he accidentally killed the baby yet. At first it hurt him that she would think that. Then he realized Max was trying to be nice while still acting the part of a tough chick.  
  
It had also been five days of barely any sleep for both he and Amelia. She wouldn't sleep at night just during the day but Alec couldn't sleep during the day because she woke up to often. It was like he was between a rock and a hard place.  
  
Just then the door banged open but he had expected that. Amelia hadn't and she jumped and started to whimper at the sudden sound. He soothed her while glancing at the fuming Max. To her credit she didn't yell. "The weirdest thing happened today Alec."  
  
"Really?" He said acting innocent.  
  
She nodded her head. "Yeah really. I went to work and Normal comes up to me and says ' Hey missy miss get outta here. I don't need you getting me or your slacking co-workers sick with your little infection.' So I say 'Normal what are ya talking about.' Do you happen to know what he did next?" Alec shook his head no. "He said I was playing coy and to get out and stay out for at least a week. Or he would fire me."  
  
"Oh" Alec laughed nervously.  
  
"Why would you do that Alec?" He could tell she was ready to blow so he chose his words very carefully.  
  
"Would you come over to watch Amelia when I'm sleeping?"  
  
"No." She said before all the words were out of his mouth.  
  
"That's exactly why I did it. To give you one less excuse to not help me." He stated. "Please Max I haven't slept in like five days. And I know we are suppose to be able to do that but I'm just dead tired. And I figured that you don't sleep much anyway. Please Maxie I need this favor." He looked at Amelia for emphasize. And she was staring at Max quite intensely.  
  
Max looked panicked for a second before she took a deep breath and thought about it. "Fine. I'll help you out... This time but don't expect it now or anything."  
  
He smiled and hugged her, laughing at how she tensed. "Okay then you can sleep in my bed when you do sleep. And the food is in the kitchen. Plates in the cupboard. The bathroom is pretty ordinary. TV and remote are by each other."  
  
"I'm staying here for a week?" She asked incredulously.  
  
"Well it's easier. Okay night or whatever it is now." He said heading to his bedroom. "Wait Alec. I have to go get some crap. I'll be back in like an hour or less." She turned on her heel.  
  
"Oh come on I've got some great clothes here you can wear. And a tooth brush. I don't have books or stuff like that. But you can live without right?" He begged.  
  
Max smiled and shook her head. "You go take a half hour nap then I'm gonna go get my stuff. After that you can sleep the whole seven days if that's what you want."  
  
He looked at her like it was a ploy or a trap. Then he decided it wasn't. "Deal Maxie."  
  
"Don't call me that Alec."  
  
He gave her his trademark grin. "Whatever you say Maxie." He ran into his bedroom to escape the pillow being hurled at him.  
  
After ten minutes of not saying or doing anything the baby started to whimper. She was looking at Max with tears in her eyes and Max couldn't help but smile at the little girl. She picked her up and cradled her close to her. "Thirty minutes. That's it."  
  
Max looked down at her. She really did look sweet with a frilly purple shirt that had a little puppy on the front and the rest of her wrapped in the now washed yellow blanket. She was making gurgling noises and smacking her lips together. "Just me an you Li." She sighed heavily while sitting on Alec's old couch.  
  
The baby stared up at her and she stared back. Then Amelia smiled at her. Max smiled and chuckled softly. "Alec will be a good dad to you. If he learns how to feed you that is."  
  
Alec came out with sleep tousled hair and saw Max with her knees pulled close to her chest but far enough away to securely have Amelia lay there. She leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead as her hand played with the little girl's curls.  
  
Alec quietly cleared his throat. Max looked up startled. Then she stood and walked over to him. "Kay I'm gonna blaze I'll be back in a while." She said with a smile dimpling one cheek. She walked out and shut the door behind her.  
  
Alec rushed forward and opened the door. He shouted down the hallway. "Hurry Max! I'm sleep deprived."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Jade-K- "Aw, what a cutie!!" lol. Thanks for the review. Maybe I should change her name. I don't want that person to think I stole it (in a sense). That is if he or she reads it. *Shrugs* who knows. Max's malfunction will be revealed in due time. : )  
  
Eden- Glad you liked it and I do plan on finishing this one.  
  
Messymissy- Yeah you'll find out soon enough what her issue is. Keep reading and I am thoroughly enjoying writing it. Or maybe it's just getting the reviews lol.  
  
A/N The next chapter should be in about two days. If I'm lucky and school is slow and easy tomorrow it will be updated then. 


	3. Girl Talk And Showering

Disclaimer: Take your pick of the first two.  
  
Rating: PG-PG13  
  
Pairing: M/A  
  
Chapter Three: Girl Talk...And Showering  
  
Max made it back quickly enough and Alec thanked her profusely then went back to bed. It was almost nighttime so she changed into comfier clothes along with Amelia. "Ok so what now?" She mused to herself. "Are you hungry?" Max shrugged and went off to the kitchen to get some of the milk.  
  
She paced the small room while holding the eating child. "So you've got some sleeping issues huh?" Max asked knowing full well she wouldn't get a response. "Me too. So I kinda understand. Of course I'm not sure how I slept as a little girl but as an adolescent and a teen I slept horribly. That was thanks to shark DNA and bad dreams." She looked down and shook her head at herself realizing she was talking to a baby who didn't even understand her. "I'm going insane." She mumbled.  
  
She walked back to the kitchen in search of some food. "Do you have enough cereal Alec?" Max shook her head at the array of choices. She pulled down 'Lucky Charms' and poured herself a bowl. "It's a good thing I can multi task." She said as she ate and held the eating baby at the same time as bouncing Amelia on her knee.  
  
Soon the distraction of eating was gone and they both were full. Max pulled a big book from her bag and laid the little baby girl on the yellow blanket. After wiping some slobber off her face Max put her attention into the book. Not before to long though she was pulled away by the sound of whimpering and fusing. Max groaned and gently laid her hand on Amelia's abdomen. She kept gently rubbing it at the same time as reading. She smiled in victory and settled in.  
  
Maybe Amelia wasn't bored but she was. She sighed trying to get into the book then slammed it shut and laid it down. "For a whole week. This is gonna suck."  
  
She picked Amelia up and went to lie on the coach. Amelia lay on Max's chest just relaxing while clutching at her shirt. Alec had woken up from hunger and he barely opened the door to look out. He saw them lying with each other, both breathes evening out as if trying to sleep. So he slipped down the wall and just watched them.  
  
After a few minutes the little one started to cry. Alec was about to go help but Max seemed to have it under control. She gently scratched her back. "If you won't go to sleep on your own I'll just talk you to death. Well you know what I mean...Actually you probably don't. But I know what I mean." Alec smiled slightly at Max and how she was carrying on a conversation with herself. "Okay so let's start from the beginning. I was born in a sucky place and ran away when I was nine with a few of my brothers and sisters. But I did leave a lot of them behind and many years later when I realized that what I did hurt them I kinda hated myself." Max carried on about her childhood as if it was something she was used to talking about.  
  
She moved slightly so she was now laying facing his door and tucked Amelia into her side. "Let's see after that we all split up. I know I thought it was a stupid idea too. But I did find a few so far. But that's getting ahead of myself. Okay so after a little while I went to live with this foster family. I had a mom, a sister named Lucy, and Jack." Alec looked at Max's profile and could tell she was lost in all of her memories, her slight smile indicated that much.  
  
"The mom was nice and a really good cook. Lucy was a lot like her mom just more funny. And Jack was a bad word. He was also a drunk and liked to hit us around. But I handled it ok partly because I wanted to fit in and also because I'm a transgenic." Alec's face scrunched up in confusion. The things you can learn when someone doesn't know you're listening he thought. "Jack would always come into our room at night and take Lucy away. To where I won't say no need to traumatize you right?" Max chuckled at herself but it was in no way joyful.  
  
"After the Pulse I bailed and I left Lucy behind. That caused some more self-loathing if I was gonna be honest with myself. So I drifted around then I found another lovely foster home. The mom didn't really like kids but she liked the money she got from the government. There weren't any other kids at the time, which was fine with me I guess. The dad was really nice and he would buy me anything I wanted. But it seems he was to nice because...I'll just say he got a little to friendly with me." Max's face showed no emotion but her voice and eyes were full of it. A mixture of sadness, guilt, and anger. Alec felt like crying with and or for Max then going and killing the guy who did that to her. "Needless to say I got the heck outta Dodge."  
  
She ran a finger over the baby's features. "Still not sleeping? Well it's a good thing that that was only my eleventh year in life." She smiled and to Alec's pleasant surprise got a smile out of Amelia. "So after that I didn't trust anyone understandably so I guess. I moved to L.A or what was left of it. I lived in a park until I was fifteen. In that time I had killed quite a few people who were either in the way or were trying to steal my stuff. Also when I was only thirteen I got my first heat and the implications of that followed. Uh anything else...No." Max stood up and got Amelia's diaper bag off the counter. She carried her back over to the coach and set her down.  
  
She continued to change her. "There all done! And hopefully done with being stinky." Max said while gently tickling her. Alec grinned at the look of delight on both their faces. "Okay where was I yes..." she began while pacing the room and rocking the baby slightly. "I joined a 'clan' the Chinese Clan to be precise. We worked for a guy called Moody and we would steal stuff then bring it back to the fort. It really was fun. Then I saw a thing on TV after I had just turned sixteen. I left because I thought I saw my brother. Before I got to where I was going though I had accidentally ran into another one of mine. And I stayed with him for—"Alec frowned when she suddenly stopped. He peered further into the room and saw his little girl's eyes closed in sleep. A small smile crept onto his face that mimicked the one that Max had on her own. "I wonder if Alec would mind if I take a shower? He's not the one that hates in our friendship, that job is mine." She frowned slightly as if considering why. "But I guess I don't hate him. I kinda hate myself." She said laughing slightly. Alec took the frown off her face and put it on his own as she stood and carefully carried the baby with her.  
  
She laid her gingerly on the floor of the bathroom making sure to put another blanket down first to keep the chill away from Amelia. She turned the faucet on and pulled off her socks. She quickly shed her thin outer shirt and turned toward the shower. Part of Alec was glad because then he wouldn't feel guilty but the 'man' part of him was disappointed.  
  
She pulled the tank top over her head and he reveled at the way bundles of muscles would push against her smooth soft skin when stretched. When she finally put her arms at her sides it was as if there wasn't anything that her silky mocha skin was covering. He looked away and cursed himself for not buying or at least finding a shower curtain. And why wasn't she shutting the door? Because she thinks you're asleep idiot he thought as he stared at his hands. The showerhead turned on and he dared not take his eyes off his hands.  
  
After a about fifteen minutes he was about to just march to the kitchen and not even look up when the sound of an infant crying resonated through the small apartment. After another two minutes she stopped and that's when he took his chance to run to the prize—food.  
  
The door swung open lazily and he slowly began the walk to the kitchen. He was doing good he almost was ready to pat himself on the back then he slipped on a toy that was lying in the middle of the floor. He flew forward and stifled a grunt of surprise as he caught himself on the back of the sofa. Then he saw exactly what he had been avoiding. Max was standing in the shower still unaware that she was being watched. It wasn't her nakedness that captivated him. It was the beauty of her holding Amelia against her chest whispering into her hair and kissing every inch of her face. Max's arms covered the baby securely as the two of them shared the moment.  
  
Alec smiled at the scene. She seems like her... Alec's current thought led Alec to have a look of shock on his face, as he was stunned at the realization. Her mom. Max seems like Amelia's Mother. And she makes a beautiful one. Then he started thinking that maybe she didn't want that responsibility. And then Alec thought of when Amelia was old enough she would be screwed. 'Yeah that's right Amelia I found you by a dumpster in an alley and brought you home. So now I'm your dad. And when I couldn't sleep I called someone over to watch you and she took the role of mother. But she hates me half the time and is leader of a bunch of mutants. Understand kiddo?' He almost laughed out loud but caught himself.  
  
The water turned off and he scrambled to the kitchen. He got down a bowl and some cereal trying to make it seem like he had been there for a while getting a snack. Max walked into the kitchen holding Amelia on one towel- clad hip while drying her hair with another towel. She jumped at the sight of him. "Holy crap Alec! You scared the—Alec what's wrong?" her eyebrows furrowed together in concern and thought.  
  
Alec put a smile on his face. Trying to mask what he had just thought and what he had learned about his Maxie tonight without her permission. "Nothing. I was just hungry is all." From the look on her face Alec could tell Max hadn't bought it.  
  
"Okay." She said simply while walking back into the living area. She got some clothes for both she and Amelia and headed into the bathroom. A few minutes after she walked back in fully dressed and sat on the coach resting her feet on the edge of the coffee table. Alec walked in eating as he went and sat down next to her. She seemed relaxed so he followed in suit and noticed that their shoulders and thighs were touching. What if she's not comfortable with guys being that close to her? What if she sees me as a threat? He worried to himself.  
  
The easy way out almost always was best so he just scooted a little away. He noticed it flustered her some but she seemed to ignore it. Then he realized that their shoulders were still touching so he scooted farther away.  
  
"What is your problem?" Max got up, clearly either frustrated or angry with him. She sat in his recliner with Amelia sucking at her fingers. "Aren't we a little old to believe in cooties Alec?"  
  
All right so this time the easy way out wasn't so great. "I'm sorry." He said in his little boy voice. Max snorted and shook her head. "Did you just snort?" Alec asked attempting to lighten the mood.  
  
"You're such a moron." But the effect was ruined because a grin covered her face.  
  
He patted the area next to him and she got back up and sat back down. "So how was your girl talk and showering with Amelia?" Alec asked offhandedly. Then he stopped chewing as he realized his mistake. He wasn't supposed to know about their talking. Or know that Amelia had showered with Max. He swallowed his bite and looked over at Max.  
  
Yup she caught it too Alec thought as he looked into the eyes of his friend.  
  
"Girl talk... And showering?"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N Thanks for the reviews it really does help. Because, to be frank (being subtle isn't my strong point), I only have the basic plot figured out. *Grins sheepishly* I'm a work in progress =) My writing is ¼ planned and ¾ magic and talent. JK it's actually luck. The next chapter is written up on paper so it'll have to wait until Monday unless of course I get enough reviews lol. No just kidding I hate when the writer threatens the reviewers. Even if I do get quite a few reviews it's gonna have to be Monday either way = p  
  
Chaosti- No, no barcode but I really should let people know things like that. Living and learning lol.  
  
Fayth3- Thank you and I also HATE when people do that to Max. I mean yeah she's probably not the friendliest chick but she's not as bad as some people make her out to be. What feeling exactly? Good, bad? *Shrugs* hopefully I do this okayingly right. If you think you know what's gonna or should happen could you fill me in please? ; )  
  
m/a fan- Answers will come in time. Li is a nickname from AmeLIa but I'm thinkin' of writing it like Lee to clear up any confusion that may arise.  
  
Jade-K – It's great to be loved! I'm excited about writing it too. And I also wonder what's to happen lol. No I know part of what will happen. Those were my thoughts. Alec wouldn't know what to do. I'm happy you enjoyed it and I don't mind it being long at all! As an afterthought I hope that it works being 'quite different'. We'll see hopefully I won't screw it up.  
  
Topsi- Keep reading! And reviewing if you don't mind ; ) 


	4. A Whole Conversation

Disclaimer: I own nothing of value except my dog. So no I don't own Dark Angel.  
  
Chapter Four: A Whole Conversation  
  
Max's tennis shoes smacked against the pavement as she ran to... Well she didn't know where she was going exactly but she knew it felt good to run. So he knows about my foster father. But you don't know that, you don't know how much he heard. Max mused to herself. She saw the Space Needle looming in the distance and stopped. The rain beat down on her as she tried to figure out where to go.  
  
She headed off again but this time she had a destination. She got to the tall structure and made her way to the top to sit and ponder. It's frickin' cold she kept thinking. She hugged her knees tighter and looked out over her city. She almost wanted Alec to show up but knew that he wouldn't take Amelia out in this kind of weather, which was a good thing. She stayed like that for the better part of an hour then she heard a faint noise and carefully and quietly snuck back into the building.  
  
She leapt at the figure the moment it appeared and tackled him to the ground. She straddled his hips and looked at who this invader was. Her face scrunched up. "Alec what are you doing here? And where is Amelia?" Max asked irritated and happy all at once.  
  
"Well I thought 'I hurt my friend Max maybe I should come and see if she's ok' and as for Amelia I had Josh come over for a while to baby sit I didn't know how easy it was going to be to find you. I called OC she said 'My boo ain't here and if you did anything to her I'll put you in a world o' hurt." Alec tried to imitate her best friend's voice and Max laughed a real laugh. Alec smiled up at her. "So then I call Logan and you weren't there."  
  
"Why would I be there?" Max asked going on the defensive once his name was mentioned.  
  
"I don't know why. Because every time you say it's over its back on in a day or so." Alec stated rolling his eyes.  
  
"I should kill you for that. I really should." Max said with a lighthearted voice.  
  
"Oh no my Maxie threatened to kill me yet again!" He said in mock horror.  
  
"I'm not your Maxie and haven't I told you not to call me that."  
  
Alec grinned. "Why I do believe so Maxie." Alec prepared himself for an onslaught of any sort but none came. He looked up at her rain-streaked face and soaking wet hair. He pushed a wet strand that was dangling near her face. "You're gonna get sick Max." Alec said trying to break the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"I can't have babies Alec." Max stated with a very said and tormented look on her face.  
  
Alec's face contorted in confusion. "What do you mean? Of course you can."  
  
Max bit her lip to keep it from quivering. "Nope. Not me, I can't. The doctors say so. And they don't know why."  
  
Silence fell between them. A few tears spilt from Max's eyes. Alec pulled her from her straddling position so that his arms wrapped protectively around her. "I'm sorry Max." He whispered into the air.  
  
"You'd think Manticore would be able to fix me or at least deem me as an anomaly." Max mumbled against his chest.  
  
"What were you doing at the doctors that had to do with that?" Alec asked just now noticing that factor.  
  
She said nothing for a minute or so just kept breathing against him. "That's another story for another day." Alec thought of asking about her secretiveness but decided against it for the moment anyway. "What all did you hear back at your place?"  
  
Alec let out a sigh and started to twirl Max's hair around his finger. "Everything after you laid on the coach with her." He felt her tense against him and ready herself to get up. "Max don't go. I'm sorry ok? I shouldn't have been listening. But if it makes you feel better I'm sorry you went through all that. And if I knew his name, number, and address I would go and kill him myself."  
  
Max chuckled at him. "It's fine Alec but thanks anyway. It sucked yeah but it was worse for you guys."  
  
"I'm not so sure. Maybe in different ways." After a second he carried on. "So you're not going to tell me why you were at the doctor's?"  
  
"No Alec. I won't." She said with conviction in her voice. "At least not now. Aren't two major secrets in one day plenty? I'll make you a deal give me three big secrets and I'll tell you."  
  
Alec thought for a second. What could I tell her? "Max I'm in love with you. I have been for quite some time."  
  
"Oh Alec I've waited for so long to hear that! I love you too!" Max threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
"Alec! Alec focus!" Max swatted his cheek.  
  
He looked bewildered for a moment then recovered. "I can't think of any Max I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow."  
  
Max cocked her head. "What's tomorrow?"  
  
Alec smiled at her. "You said another day and it will be another day. Oh and I'm extremely upset that you would take a shower in my house without my permission." He said joking.  
  
"Oh yeah you saw me!" Max hit him on the shoulder and stood up. A rush of cold wind nipped at them both where they had been touching.  
  
"Max it's not what you think. I was not going to look. I swear. I was heading to the kitchen and slipped."  
  
Disbelief etched her face. "A transgenic slipped?"  
  
"Yes!" He said loudly. "So then I...ya know...saw you. And Amelia. You were holding Amelia and you both looked so sweet." He said smiling at the memory.  
  
"Is that a fact? I looked sweet." She cleared her throat and offered him a hand. He looked up at her and clasped his hand into her smaller one. They walked side by side down the long flight of stairs and headed home.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Max took in the scene as she entered the now familiar place. Joshua was holding a bawling Amelia in his large hands and trying to hush her to sleep. He looked up at them and relief was all over his features. "Alec. Here baby won't quit crying."  
  
"Hey thanks big guy I appreciate it. Do you need me to take you back?" Alec asked.  
  
"No I'll take the sewers." As Joshua walked to the door he captured Max in a big hug. "Congratulations little fella'. Max and Alec gettin' busy. Made a baby." He said with a huge grin on his face and laughed.  
  
"No Joshua you don't understand." Max said ready to try and explain the situation.  
  
But Joshua had other plans. "No Joshua understand. Max and Alec got busy. Max got a baby."  
  
"We are not 'getting busy' Joshua. Amelia was just a pleasant surprise." Max said trying to keep it simple.  
  
Joshua was silent for a few seconds. "Who gave her to you?"  
  
Max smiled and hugged him. "I don't know big fella' it was just an unexpected thing."  
  
Joshua nodded and headed out the door with his hood pulled up. Max turned back into the room. Alec was grinning at her and trying to calm the still crying baby. "Max and Alec gettin' busy? Where was I?" He laughed and she glared while walking over to them. She picked the baby from his grasp and was pacing the room while talking to her soothingly.  
  
"I'm gonna go and sleep for a while. I'll bring her and see if she will too." Max walked toward his bedroom. She tripped on a toy but barely stumbled.  
  
"That's what I tripped on too Max." He said pointing to the little toy. At her slight smile and shake of her head she turned back toward his door.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"It has to be soon." Alec said out loud to the empty room. He hadn't slept much last night. It was his fault really but he was tired and that freakin' spring in the sofa would dig into his flesh every time he tried to go to sleep.  
  
He entered his still and dark bedroom. He slowly pushed the door shut behind him and crept over to the bed. Max lay sleeping with Amelia lying securely against Max's side. Max's face held a slight smile that was infectious because Alec was smiling suddenly.  
  
One of Max's eyes opened and she spotted him in the shadows. "Alec what do you want?" She asked groggily. She rubbed one of her eyes with the back of her hand in a childlike manner that made Alec smile again.  
  
"I was wondering if you were tired of sleeping yet?" He asked quietly so as not to wake Amelia.  
  
"No I'm not too tired of sleeping. Night." And she put her head back down.  
  
"But Max..." Alec whined. "I'm tired and the coach hurts me."  
  
Max lifted the covers on the other side of the little girl. "Then get in."  
  
Alec's eyes opened a little wider. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Alec I really don't care if you sleep in here or there all I know is that you talking is keeping me awake. So shut up and get in the bed." Alec slipped under the covers and had never felt more at home in his entire life. Max's arm was still around the baby so Alec put his above Max's head on her pillow. His other hand lay on Amelia's stomach.  
  
"Hey Max you remember last night?" Alec said lowly while he started to play with her hair.  
  
Max mumbled something that sounded like 'mm-hmm' so Alec carried on.  
  
"We didn't fight too badly and believe it or not; we had a whole conversation." 


	5. Crashing Down

Disclaimer: I own dark angel but it's supposed to be a secret. Being sarcastic sadly enough.  
  
Time Frame: I kinda sorta forgot about this. But a reviewer reminded me so thanks. I'll tell you now it's a little past Hello, Goodbye. Also I made it so that Max and Alec already hang out in Terminal City and Josh lives there already.  
  
A/N It's not that I'm a total wench and ignored your lovely reviews its that I couldn't read any of them until now. But in reality I am a total wench lol =p I was going to update yesterday but I couldn't login sorry.  
  
Chapter Five: Crashing Down  
  
"Yeah we did, hooray for us." Max said with her eyes still closed trying to go back to sleep.  
  
After a few moments Alec started talking again. "It's a sh—"  
  
Max cut him off. "Alec listen to me. For once in my life I'm tired. I want to sleep. So please for the love of God—Shut up!"  
  
Alec frowned and poked her on the shoulder. Her eyes flew open and sparks of anger and irritation was prevalent there. "Good now that I have your attention I will finish what I was going to say." He began in a sweet voice, which made Max want to hit him more. "It's a shame that you can't have babies because you'd make a great mom."  
  
The anger dissipated from her eyes and a slight smile graced her face. "Thanks Alec."  
  
"Not to mention a hot mom." He moved his arms to cover his head but there was no attack made. He looked cautiously through his semi-shield. He looked at her like she had grown horns. Then she whipped her hand out and punched him in the stomach. At his 'Oomph' she smiled in triumph and victory. "You hit me over a compliment?"  
  
She shrugged one shoulder with a smile still on her face. "What can I say nobody ever taught me manners as a kid." He grinned at the joke that wouldn't make sense unless you knew about Manticore or even worse, lived there. Alec's eyes drooped and he relaxed into the comfort the bed held. Max also drifted off.  
  
It wasn't long before Max was awake but she couldn't get up without waking her two companions so she laid there memorizing every inch of the two's profiles. She was about to reach across the bed to take a wisp of hair away from Alec's eyes when she heard something. She listened intently on the sound. It reminded her of the sound when she picks locks.  
  
She gently tapped Alec on the shoulder and put a finger to her lips. He was suddenly awake and alert. He slipped out of the warm bed and walked to the bedroom door. He silently opened it a crack and turned to signal to her. Max nodded and carefully picked the sleeping infant up. She crept to a corner of his the room and gently laid her next the wall and sat herself in front of Amelia, guarding her. Let's hope the three guys are ordinaries Max thought as Alec ducked into the other room. A man swooped through the window on the far side of the bed.  
  
Max stayed where she was so as not to leave the baby unprotected. He raised some sort of gun at her before she had time to react another man came through the window closest her. She kicked his legs out from under him and on the way down caught his nose with her elbow. His head smacked loudly against the wood floors. Max felt a sting on her neck. She blinked heavily and felt what was there. It was a little dart. She ripped it off and when the shooter advanced on her she stood quickly to deliver a roundhouse kick to the head. She felt another sting in her shoulder. Then one on her leg and abdomen. She looked out the window and saw two men taking aim again.  
  
Before she could do anything about this Max slumped to the floor as unconsciousness claimed her.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Alec groggily awoke and tried to remember why his apartment was torn up and he was on the floor. Then it came back to him and he jumped to his feet. Alec ran to the bedroom in search of Amelia and Max. He pushed the door open and was met by a cold breeze coming through the two broken windows. Max lay on the ground unmoving and Alec feared she might be dead. He walked shakily over to her.  
  
Her pulse was strong which was a good thing. Now all he needed to do was wake her up. "Maxie." He said loudly. When her eyes opened slightly then squinted shut from the light he started talking to her. "What happened? Where is Amelia?" He was close to panicking inside.  
  
"I was um protecting her like you said to do. I had taken down two guys when they advanced on us, but then I didn't notice the two across the street. So they shot me three times with the darts. I'm sorry Alec I'm so sorry." She started crying and kept saying that to him.  
  
Alec swallowed past the lump in his throat. "It's not your fault Maxie. But we have to do something. Same thing happened to me pretty much. Three guys came in but one stayed back I didn't really think too much about it though. I was just trying to protect you two. He shot me with the darts and I just woke up."  
  
Max staggered to her feet like a drunken woman. "Who do you think did this? I'm thinking of a color." She said dryly. He nodded briskly and she followed him out of the room. "We should go and see if Logan has noticed any military crap going down."  
  
"Do you want to call him or go over there?" Alec said with jealousy lacing his words. Max noticed but decided to ignore it. She was too worried and stressed.  
  
"Let's go to TC and call from there." Max said with a stony expression. Alec figured it was to keep from crying. She just kept it inside—basic Manticore tactic. He sighed and followed her out of his house and to the street.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
HQ was busy and buzzing with excitement as usual. Max walked over to a more quite corner and called Logan.  
  
"Logan it's me Max. I need a favor..." She began.  
  
* "What is it Max? Is everything ok?" *  
  
Alec watched her from across the room where he was waiting for Luke and Dix to give him some information on if there was anything strange. Her masked face was impressive but he had been around Max far too long to fall for that. He looked in her eyes and the brown depths held so much emotion he had to turn away before he gave into the sorrow that kept biting at his heart.  
  
"Not exactly. I need you to look at anything out of the ordinary for the past few days, possibly weeks. Mainly with military but anything would do."  
  
* "You know I'll do what I can. I'll call you if I find anything. Everything will be fine." After a second three words were uttered to her, "Just be careful." *  
  
"Always." She hung up and put the cell phone in her pocket. Joshua came over and hugged her tightly. Alec made his way over to them.  
  
"We've got two leads. We'll hit each one at the same time. I'll command one—"  
  
Max cut him off, "And I'll command the other. When are we moving out?" She left no room for discussion; though even if she had left an opening she would've ended up getting her way.  
  
He squinted his eyes slightly at her and groaned in frustration. "Midnight. I'm sending Josh with you and four other X5's." Max nodded in agreement. "It should take your team an hour tops. Mine it will take about three hours. It's kind of out of the way. An hour out of Seattle about." Her eyes flashed with worry but she beat it down and nodded again. She turned to the clock. Two hours till go time.  
  
"I'm gonna go suit up. Have my team meet in the first conference room and we'll go over the plan." She walked away before anyone said anything else. Joshua followed her though and grabbed her shoulder. "Joshua go with little fella'?"  
  
Max might have wanted to smile but her frown weighed it down so that it was a mix of a pout and a grimace. "I don't think so big fella' I'm just gonna go change and I'd rather you not come." Joshua whimpered and Max almost growled at him for being so naive but bit her cheek. "I'm not comfortable with any man or dog-man watching me change, okay?" She said delicately, which Alec knew was just so she didn't lash out at him or attack him in a more physical way.  
  
"Joshua go with Max that's the plan. Friends." He smiled understanding himself.  
  
Max breathed very deeply and Alec chuckled. "I know we're friends. But you're male. You don't see me letting Alec in when I change." Gesturing to him.  
  
"I wouldn't object Maxie." He raised his eyebrows at her. She shot him a cold look and threw in a glare for good measure. She turned and started walking away her back rigid with contained anger and anxiety. Joshua lumbered after her but she just kept walking.  
  
She entered her room she kept in Terminal City and found her catsuit. She entered the small bedroom area and shut the door on the anomaly's face. It took her no time at all and she exited the room. Joshua fell in step behind her. "Max and Alec getting' busy now?"  
  
She sighed; in what she wanted to say was frustration. "Nope."  
  
"Max and Alec—"  
  
"I just said no." Max seemed to meet the limit of patience she had.  
  
Joshua didn't quit though. "Meant to be mates. Alec chose Max." He said matter-a-fact like.  
  
Max's eyes pulled together in thought. "What do you mean he 'chose' me?"  
  
Joshua spoke slowly like maybe she hadn't understood. "Alec and Max together. Alec and little fella' told other people, other transgenics, that you're mates."  
  
Max rolled her eyes. "I definitely did not say that. And I don't think Alec would either Josh." Before he replied they got to the room and she walked in grateful she didn't have to talk about it any longer.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Let the game begin Max thought as her team had arrived at the rendezvous point. A voice over her comm came through, "All units in position and ready to go."  
  
"Copy. Count to five minutes and that's when we make our move." Max told them completely focused. At the end of the time they headed down to the old warehouse. From the looks of it, it was pretty small. Two teams of two and two teams of one made their way to all sides of the building. "On three. One. Two. Three!" All teams stealthily got in either through doors or windows.  
  
They all landed nimbly and rushed to any shadows they could find. From her place behind a crate she could see five big men making an exchange of some kind. "Looks like money." She whispered into the comm. "Don't kill just stop some other way. Now." All teams ran in from their tactical advantage spot and moved in on the burly men. Max grabbed the one that seemed to be the most important around the neck and pushed him into the ground. "What's the dealio here?" She asked in the coldest and angriest voice she could muster.  
  
"A guns deal fool." He yelled. Max hit him across the face.  
  
"Do you know White?" She asked in an eerily calm voice.  
  
"Yeah it's the opposite of black. Get off me you evil hag!" In reply her fist connected with his nose. He yelped as his nose broke. "Fine, fine you psycho. I don't know him. I'm doin' deals with Tacoma Bleed right now. I don't know no stinkin' white." He took a breath and Max was going to leave him there but he just couldn't shut his mouth. "You're one a them pathetic mutant freaks. Man I'll be cheerin' the day we stick all a y'all in the ground."  
  
All the team stood watching their leader and this exchange. "Yeah well you won't get to see that or tell Bleed I said 'word'." He looked up in confusion and fright and she just smiled evilly at him. A cracking sound was heard before she got up and started to walk away from the sight. After searching the building for anything weird she returned to find that they had all of the gangsta's inventory and money. She nodded and pick up some of the loot before heading outside.  
  
Once in the car no one said anything as they rode back. They all wanted to know one thing but only Joshua was innocent enough to ask. "Max you killed. Little fella' said 'don't kill' but you did." He said accusingly. "You were mean when you killed him. You were Manticore."  
  
The rest of the unit gawked with their mouths open, all except Max and Joshua. "So I'm Manticore now." She used the same tone, very calm. Yeah maybe I am losing my mind she thought.  
  
The air was tense now. "No Max. But you hurt him."  
  
"I didn't attack unprovoked. And to be frank he deserved a much slower death than the one I gave him." Max said quietly no longer holding coldness in her voice.  
  
"Joshua is sorry Max." His gaze fell down to his feet. A small hand was placed on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry too big fella' I shouldn't have done that." The rest of the trip was silent.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Alec's team had moved in about ten minutes ago. Numerous guards were spotted and taken out before they got into the building. Once inside all they found was cutting edge technology but no baby or White. Once all enemies were down they searched the building and loaded anything that could be useful into the two vans they brought.  
  
"Good job everybody. Let's get some grub then get back to base." Alec said and got into the van.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Max was enveloped in Joshua's embrace sitting on a sofa in one of the break rooms. She was trying to relax and quit missing and thinking about her little girl that she had only known for about two weeks but it wasn't working; so she decided maybe talking would help.  
  
"Hey Joshua do trannies ya know mate for life?"  
  
Joshua shook his head. "Only if they both say they mates."  
  
"Then why don't they just get married?" Max asked part curious and part because she couldn't stand thinking any longer.  
  
Joshua waited a second before speaking. "Animals don't get married little fella."  
  
"We aren't animals Joshua." She stated.  
  
"Joshua animal. Mole animal. Max and Alec animals too, just have more human in your cocktail." He said trying to make Max understand. "Upstairs people don't like animals getting married, don't allow it. So we do it ourselves."  
  
Max frowned slightly. "So no marriage then. Why did you say I told people me and Alec are together—mates whatever."  
  
"Always together. And talking and touching. Alec watch Max and Max watches Alec. Both get jealous about each other. Max and Alec meant to be. Mates, gettin' busy."  
  
Max cocked her head to one side. "How do I tell him if ah I ever decide to settle down and 'mate for life'?"  
  
"Tell him you're his." He said smiling.  
  
She heard the sound of faint footsteps and stood up from the old couch. After a minute or so the doors opened and Alec walked in looking defeated and Max's heart sank.  
  
She approached him. "Let's just go home Alec. By tomorrow we'll have more leads hopefully." Max said quietly. He nodded and they headed into the cold and misty night.  
  
Alec's cell phone chirped. He answered it at his leisure. "Hello?"  
  
* "494." The cold voice was irreplaceable. *  
  
"What did you do with her!?" Alec stopped walking suddenly and Max strained so she could hear both sides of the conversation.  
  
* "Nothing really just used her as a trap. We found where you live but you're to good to be caught by normal people and the familiars don't care about you. I need you to be vulnerable." *  
  
Max and Alec shared a glance but listened when White started talking again. * "You'd be surprised how easy it is to find a young slut who just had a kid. So move mommy out of the picture and we placed the baby on your regular route you take on Thursday to get home. It was clever to use a different route each day but...Not clever enough. Once you were involved with her I made my move 494." White said in a mocking tone and Max didn't have to try very hard to imagine the smirk on his face. *  
  
"What do you want?" Alec's voice was strained from so much hatred he held back.  
  
* "My son. I'm sick of you and that irritating 452 taking him away and polluting him with that garbage you freaks put in his mind. The familiars are no part of it. This is personal. I want 452 there at the exchange. Its in two weeks from today at noon let's say. Warehouse number 8 on the water front." *  
  
The line went dead and Max pulled the phone out of his grasp so that he wouldn't break it. "He's gonna play a hat trick with me at the exchange. But we'll think of something." She dialed Logan on the phone and waited for him to answer. "Hey Logan where is Ray White?"  
  
* "I don't know. It's better that way until White forgets about him. I only get updates once a week. I got one two days ago and they were catching a flight some where's that day. So it'll be another five days. What's going on Max?" *  
  
"I'll fill you in when we get there five days from now. Call the second you get it. Later." She hung up the phone and handed it to him.  
  
"I take it you heard." She said losing any gruffness that her voice usually carries.  
  
"Yeah Maxie I heard. Five days." He started off again on their journey toward his apartment. Silence over took them and nothing was said all the way home. He opened his front door and pushed the couch on its right side. "My bedroom is probably freezing." Alec said as he walked toward it.  
  
"We were made for that though." Max said as she shook the blanket of any glass. She walked to the other room and found two more blankets. "How did you get Manticore blankets?" She asked as she covered the windows the best that she could.  
  
Alec smiled sadly. "I stole 'em before I left. Turns out they are useful for something."  
  
Max grabbed some clothes and left the room to change. When she came back in Alec had done the same thing. She sat on the bed and hugged her knees to her chest reminding Alec that Max wasn't really invincible. And it made him want to laugh and cry at how many of her hidden mannerisms were like a child's. He came and sat beside her not hugging her because he didn't know if she wanted that.  
  
She started crying so he hugged her to his side. "Don't cry Maxie. We're gonna get her back. Don't worry we will." He let a few tears fall silently down his cheeks. She kept crying lightly.  
  
"I miss her Alec. I do, I love her. I want to hold her and talk to her. And take showers with her." Alec smiled slightly but sobered quickly enough.  
  
"I love her too. It'll all be fine." Her salty tears wet his shirt as he kept rubbing her back and reassuring her. "Have you ever heard that song Max? It came out around the start of the 21 century." Max was going to yell at him for worrying about a song when there were bigger things right now in both their lives. "He talks about this girl and she's really sad all the time and she cries a river and drowns the whole world and how she looked sad in photographs." Alec paused.  
  
"Yeah I've heard it Alec."  
  
"Well you've got to stop crying because I absolutely love you when you smile." He told her with a small smile on his face.  
  
Max pushed down the feeling of happiness and covered with sarcasm. "Partial love. You only love me when I smile."  
  
Alec looked her straight in the eye. "No Max I've never stopped loving you." Tears stung the corner of his eyes and her face was streaked with them. He brushed away some of the tears.  
  
Max reached up and grabbed his hand. "Alec I want you to be my mate. And I want you to be mine and only mine." She said seriously.  
  
"I already was Maxie." He leaned over and kissed her softly. She returned it in full and then gave a little more back.  
  
Yeah maybe not the best decision of my life Max thought if things are going to come crashing down on us I mine as well get something out of it.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N Okay how much fun was that? Not a lot in the end considering its three in the morning and I have to get up early. But enough about me. The next chapter will be up Monday and if I get to it and don't procrastinate it'll be on Saturday or Sunday. Oh a longer chapter. I rock and I'm humble enough to admit it ; ) That's actually for me taking so long but think whatever you want.  
  
dokushoka79- Thanks. I like Max this way. Cuz we all know she's a bad word sometimes but I think she's nice overall.  
  
FridayAngel- I think I'll bring OC back in the next chapter. And since this is from the 3rd chapter I put Josh in the fourth one. I just couldn't read the frickin' reviews to answer you.  
  
Jade-K- I used to think it was great being right. But I'm just too good cuz I would always get it right. It's tough and boring being this great ; ) Since you reviewed for the fourth chapter too I'll just comment on both now if it's all right. Actually it doesn't matter because I'm doing it anyway. Yeah Max has it tough and it's good to have the element of surprise on my side. Alec is comic relief that and I love his wit.  
  
Agentamelia86- Yeah you're right I am an amazing author and sister. Thanks Emma =) It's actually pretty easy for me to get into the characters. Maybe because I don't ever plan ahead its always what I feel like doing which I guess works for me. Dear little sister? ...Gag me. JK and I couldn't agree with you more. I'm in too, two, to much of a rush. There I put all three there so I won't get it wrong =p  
  
Fayth3- Dang right you had to review again. For the fun of it I'll count how many times I reviewed for the Left Behind series. Nah but thanks really. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. The story isn't over yet. Don't underestimate me; ) I've always wanted to say that.  
  
m/a fan- I try and make it a little sweet, sad, and funny at once. It's a fun combination if you ask me. And who doesn't love Alec? I know I do 'and I'll have words with anyone who says differently'. That's a quote from a movie. If anyone can guess which one it's from at the end of chapter six they'll get the seventh chapter earlier. That's fun! Well for me it is. I love movies or quoting them.  
  
acb- Is it my name? Does it say 'commitment issues' without me knowing? LOL I'll admit I'm partially insane. Thanks I try. Talent is just natural to me along with clumsiness, stupidity, and ADD. No I'm not sure about the last one, but I do have my suspicions. I usually hate when characters talk about crap we know. So I tried as best I could to have more of it casual instead of dramatic. I hate drama most of the time. Sorry this was long but I its 4 reviews all rolled into one.  
  
stacey- Quick enough for Max and Alec? I thank you very much. I read every M/A story too and I agree mine is one of the best. =) Not really but I like to pretend to be arrogant and cocky it amuses me a great deal. Thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	6. What's To Come

Disclaimer- I don't own Dark Angel.  
  
Rating- PG-PG13  
  
Pairing- M/A  
  
A/N So I suck and I know that. I said I'd update on Monday but I'm a liar. I must say I'm very sad that no one could place the quote. Not even my own sister sheesh that's just sad, Em you should be ashamed. It's one of the best that the nineties have to offer. Okay enough yapping and on with the story.  
  
Chapter Six What's to Come  
  
Max's head lay softly on Alec's pillow and his cheek was pressed to hers. She kept drifting in and out of sleep. She'd wake of think about how happy she was then before she had time to think of everything going wrong her eyes would get heavy and Alec's warmth and the sound of his heartbeat lulled her to sleep.  
  
After a while when the sunlight just peeked through the thin blankets Alec started to wake up. He opened one of his eyes and saw that she was still sleeping. Her breathing was normal and every few seconds he would feel a puff of warm air hit his exposed neck. He sighed contentedly and relaxed once again ready to go back to the land of dreams. Max had other plans. "Alec" She whispered softly against his ear. He felt a shiver crawl up his back, which her fingers lazily danced on in a pattern like way.  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her naked shoulder before resting his forehead against hers. He was almost afraid she would say it was a mistake but tried to push those feelings down and away. "What Maxie?" He said in an equally quiet way. He kissed one of her closed eyelids before doing the same to the other.  
  
"Nothing really I just didn't know if you were awake. That's all." She started to pull away from his embrace reluctantly.  
  
He pulled her back down and against him. "Where are you going? Don't you just want to sleep?" He said tiredly starting to rest his eyes again.  
  
She smiled thoughtfully at him and sat up again. "Yes actually I do but I need a shower—"  
  
"Yeah you kind of do stink. It was a real turn off last night but I tried to ignore it. After all you are my mate I mind as well get used to it." His cocky grin fell into place as she hit his arm in a playful way.  
  
She cleared her throat and stuck her nose into the air. "Since you are MY mate, you mind as well understand that now I own you, you should treat me with respect, love, dignity, honor, sincerity—"Max continued to count them off on her fingers. And probably would have kept going if Alec hadn't been tickling her and choking her with laughter. "Shower, shower Alec if I do stink I gotta shower." She said trying to control her breathing and his hands. After a few moments of calm she carried on. "That and we need to get going. We have to find our kid today." She said while running her palm gently over his features.  
  
"Our kid?" Alec asked and when he noticed Max was about to defend herself he carried on. "All this time I thought you had commitment issues Max. But in a matter of days you got a child to take care of and an unofficial husband. I'm impressed."  
  
"Is that a fact?" She asked and he nodded. "Yeah?" Max said while a smile split her face. He nodded while grinning jovially at her. Her hands went to his abdomen as she gave him the same treatment he rewarded her with. Before he could react though and turn the tables Max pressed her lips against his own. It was sweet and slow. When she was sure she had him enraptured by her kiss Max pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed with a sheet around her waist.  
  
Max started to pull it up and over her shoulder when a large and strong yet caring and soft hand laid itself upon her shoulder. He pulled the sheet down to where it started. "Alec we don't have time. Like I said --shower." Max started to pull it up again but he wouldn't let her. "Alec! Did you hear me? Let go. Now."  
  
"Uh Max I don't remember you having a tattoo on your back last night." Alec said slowly like testing the waters before plunging in.  
  
Confusion knitted her brow together. "That's cuz I don't have one Alec."  
  
His fingers grazed a spot of her back. "Yes you do Max."  
  
She stood abruptly and tried without success to look at her own back. After letting out a groan of frustration she marched into the bathroom and positioned herself so that if she really strained she could see her back. And sure enough just below her barcode were three lines of some sort of symbols. Alec stood in the doorway watching her carefully. She started to search the rest of her body for anymore and found one more at the small of her back.  
  
Her panicky eyes met his concerned ones. "Alec what are they?" Even though she knew he didn't know she wanted that comfort. He said nothing just hugged her.  
  
"Take a shower and we'll go to TC and see if they know what this is all about okay?" She nodded and stepped into the waiting shower/tub. He turned and strode out of the room in search of his phone. Success was his when he looked in Max's pants pocket from yesterday. He called and told them they would be there soon and what was up. After he hung up and pulled on a clean pair of pants Max came in with a towel wrapped around her lithe frame and he hair wet still. He held the phone up as a signal that he called. She nodded and tried to put a small smile on her face before heading to her bag on the floor.  
  
She stood and turned just to walk into a wall of flesh. His loving eyes stared down at her and she swallowed the lump in her throat. "When did things go so wrong Alec? We don't have Amelia, I've got some sort of weird tattoo thing of my back, and to top it off I don't hate you anymore." He smiled at her.  
  
"We still have Amelia, were gonna see what's up with your back, and it's my charm and good looks that ruined you." He said with a wink.  
  
She rolled her eyes half-heartedly at best. "You have ruined me. Now that I think about it those...signs appeared right after me and you...ya know." She left the sentence unfinished.  
  
"Had sex? Made love?" Before he told her anymore she put her hands up.  
  
"Became mates in a more intimate way. Do you think its coincidence?" She bit her lip as she thought about that.  
  
His eyes narrowed as his forehead wrinkled as he mulled over it. "So what Max your allergic to me?" Even though it sounded crazy anything with Manticore was a possibility. She shrugged and hugged herself.  
  
"I guess it's possible." Max stated more to herself.  
  
"Well then let's get this show on the road and find out." He said cheerfully trying to hide the fact that he was nervous.  
  
She nodded before speaking. "Alec everything will be fine. Um I think that maybe we could have Logan look into it as well as our people." At his shrug she went on. "Maybe you shouldn't be shocked that when I tell him we're together and had sex last night he won't be surprised." Max finished playing with her shirt and not really looking at him.  
  
He looked at her his gaze full of suspicion. "Why Max?"  
  
She glanced up at Alec and replying quietly. "I kind of told him about two or so weeks ago that we were together. So that he would just get the idea that we're done."  
  
She saw some hurt on Alec's face along with some anger. "Was that convenient enough Max? I don't want to be the bad guy anymore with you and correct me if I'm wrong but I thought that that had changed."  
  
"It has changed. A lot has changed in that time. And I am sorry I should have told you... better yet I shouldn't have told him. But I did and I can't change that. But I will tell him the truth that we were not together then but we are really together now." She nibbled nervously on her lip while waiting for his reply.  
  
He sighed slightly. "Fine Max but tell him the truth. Let's get outta here."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
They walked into the loud center of Terminal City. Once their presence was known things got strangely quiet, as they all looked at the pair of transgenics that walked in. Dix and Luke shuffled over to them.  
  
"Hey Max do ya wanna go into your office so that we can look at the uh things on your back?" Luke asked seeming kind of uncomfortable.  
  
She nodded sagely before going into the room with a fake confidence in her walk. She quickly removed her shirt and sat straddling a chair as the two anomalies came into the room. Alec stood faithfully by her side as the other men looked out of place and afraid to even look at Max. "Let's go." She said running out of patience. The two glanced at each other then to Alec and at his nod they took pictures and talked under their breaths about what the runes could mean.  
  
Alec watched them for awhile before watching Max. She seemed older. And more tired then she should be. Her back was tight from either feeling out of place or from the stress he didn't really know which. He laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she looked up at Alec and smiled slightly.  
  
"Okay we're done here. We should know something tomorrow hopefully tonight. But until we know what language it is I can't promise anything." Dix said as they started to the door. Alec and Max nodded and they slipped out. Silence lay heavily in the room as they stared at one another.  
  
She stood and pulled him into a hug. The both of them of them letting their pent up anxiety to be seen by each other. His two strong hands covered the two patches of symbols. Making it seem that if he just covered them and shielded them from the world then maybe they weren't there. They both knew it wasn't true but it was the thought that counted. He planted a brief kiss on her lips before taking her hand in his and strolling out of the room and into the next.  
  
Max got a hold of a phone and had called Logan to tell him what was going on, then to ask if he had seen or heard anything about White. She hung up disappointed. And Alec had had no luck with the transgenics. So they sat on the couch leaning upon one another until Max heard a familiar voice. She turned to Alec and he was smiling at her. She jumped up and rushed over to her best friend holding on tightly to her.  
  
"Boo you need to tell your girl exactly what is goin' on." She said with a smile on her own face. Max nodded happily before pulling her into her makeshift office. "Okay I'll go from the beginning. In the last two weeks I've gotten a baby girl and her name is Amelia."  
  
"I know ya lyin' cuz Original Cindy has seen before no nine months boo. And you ain't been pregnant." She said with attitude to spare.  
  
Max chuckled. "Yeah I know that thanks. Alec found her one night and needed help. So after a few days of watching her I got closer to her...and Alec." She explained. "Yesterday morning White came in and stormed his apartment. He took Amelia as collateral so he could get his son Ray back." OC looked devastated.  
  
"Before I could meet the little boo?"  
  
Max smiled slightly. "We're not going to let him have her that easily. Anyway now I have these weird little runes showing up on my skin and we don't know how."  
  
OC looked confused. "What'd ya mean ya don't know how? What did you do boo?"  
  
"I don't know what I did. They showed up this morning after Alec and me..." She let the sentence trail off letting her friend piece things together by herself.  
  
Max knew she got it after her whole face was a mask of surprise and shock. "No way did my boo kick it with Alec."  
  
Max smiled almost shyly. "Yeah we did. And we're kinda really mates." She said looking into her best friend's eyes.  
  
"So? That's one way of putting that you have sex with the person."  
  
Max shook her head. "No it's different. Being a mate to a transgenic is more like being married." Once again her friends eyes widened.  
  
"All in a few weeks boo? I can see why you been so stressed lately. So what you and your boy gonna do now?"  
  
"We're lookin' for leads. Anything that might lead us in the right direction. And Dix and Luke are looking into the runes. So hopefully we'll know more tonight." Alec smiled as he walked away from the room. Sure he heard the whole conversation but that did not mean he was eavesdropping. It was pure accident. He walked over to the computers to try and help out as they talked well into the night.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Original Cindy walked out in front of Max and walked to where Alec and the rest of the gang were standing talking. Max smiled when Alec turned to her. But it turned into a frown when she saw the concern and worry written plainly on his face. "What's up?" She asked as she neared them.  
  
Alec looked around the group and nodded to Dix. "Well we've got part of the runes figured out. We can't be positive but it says something about one special chosen one and two counterparts. One is suppose to protect and the other we're not sure of. We have every reason to believe that the Chosen One is you Max—"  
  
"Yeah I know Renfro and White said some crap about no junk DNA and wanting to know what it meant."  
  
Dix nodded in understanding before carrying on. "We believe that the part we haven't figured out will either give us what the second counterpart does or the identity of 'the protector'. So we'll keep working on that and we still can't find anything on White. Sorry Max."  
  
Max smiled an empty smile but it was meant to say 'it's all good'. She looked up at Alec and he didn't attempt to smile. But the look of love in his eyes helped Max more than she would have liked to admit. "Good then we'll come back sometime tomorrow and see if there's anymore progress. Great job guys." OC and Alec followed in suite as she made her way out of the building.  
  
After dropping Cindy off they made there way to his apartment. They found some sort of Plexiglas and tried to fit it into the windows and started to clean up. There was a comfortable silence that neither seemed to mind. Max sat on the bed with wet hair from another shower and some comfy clothes on of Alec's. He came out with a towel around his waist and made his way over to the bed. He leaned down and picked her up.  
  
"Alec put me down. I'm not in the mood to play."  
  
He kept hold of her and grinned. "Oh I wish I was playing. But see it's like this Max. That's my favorite outfit for sleeping. So I'm gonna need it back."  
  
She looked at him incredulously. "You've got to be kidding." At his shake of his head she started talking again. "Well then we'll just have to fight over it because I'm not giving it up." She smiled slyly at Alec.  
  
"Then I'm just going to have to take it." He flipped her onto her back on the bed.  
  
She smiled brightly as she laughed. His hands went to the hem of her shirt. "Dream on pretty boy." She swatted his hands half-heartedly away. They both stilled and just stared at each other.  
  
"The best is yet to come Max. Everything will be fine. I wouldn't be surprised if they were better than fine."  
  
"Liar." She said smiling he just shrugged down at her. She drew him into a kiss. And broke it again to ask him a question. "Do I have to give you the clothes and change?"  
  
He kissed her again. "Maybe not..."  
  
Max's lip stuck out in a pout and Alec scowled. "Fine but I get it the rest of the week.  
  
She grinned happily before tilting her head in. "I think...I can manage that." She kissed him before relaxing and falling asleep.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Max stared at Alec's face as he slept. They both lay there holding onto one another. Drawing comfort from the contact. Because even if neither wanted to admit it they were both frightened of not knowing what's to come.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N I'm not going to say when I'll update because clearly I'm an incompetent twit. So sometime next week. Hopefully I'll be in a better mood and have it all happy and cheerful. Or maybe I'll be depressed and have everybody die. Unlikely but hey it could happen. It's not my fault it took so long blame it on my life. Or I guess you could blame it on me. Whatever floats your boat.  
  
Merteuil- Thank you very much. I was hoping it didn't sound too hokey.  
  
agentamelia86- Thanks for your help on that. And hurry and update. You know better than almost anyone that I'm a sad and sorry little person Emily. So a week later here we are lol. Quick enough? Don't worry about it sarcasm. Good to know you still have a little faith in me =)  
  
Elizabeth Annette- I can only wish someone would think that so thanks. And I'm not quite sure what will happen about that.  
  
Jade-k –My faithful reviewer! Don't you just love White though? I know I do but not as much as Lydecker. He is unsurpassed. Every word? I'm sure there was one word you simply hated lol. The whole point in fiction is to make you feel alive and living a different life. If we really wanted to just take things as they would be in real life we would only read autobiographies and plain biographies. So always let fiction get under your skin it's the only way to escape from life. I'll try and update sooner.  
  
Renata Cardelli- Hello I'm Danielle Scribner. I'm American and from Minnesota. I also love Dark Angel and M/A. I'd like to thank you for liking it and reviewing it. And it's okay because I don't speak it very well and I've been speaking English my whole life = p 


	7. The Maker

Disclaimer: Are these really necessary? Couldn't we just put one huge disclaimer on the front page and be done with it? Until that happens I don't own Dark Angel and I won't after it happens either.  
  
Rating: PG-PG13  
  
Pairing: M/A who else is there?  
  
A/N I'd like to extend a special thanks to Stormvind because she is trying to help me and that isn't an easy task (More me than the story but whatever). Thank you very much!  
  
Chapter Seven The Maker  
  
Max was trying to talk on the phone but that was kind of hard with Joshua talking, the hum of the computers, and the voices of many people. She groaned in frustration and tried to focus her attention on whatever Logan was talking about. "Okay so you still have no idea but you're pretty sure they didn't leave the city."  
  
(("Sorry I couldn't help more Max. But I'll keep looking and I'll let you know what I find if anything."))  
  
Max felt a painful restriction inside of her chest and felt like crying. So instead of focusing on that negative she focused on another. "What about the runes? Any luck with that crap?"  
  
There was silence for a minute then his voice came back. (("We know it's Ancient Minoin but unfortunately it's an incomplete language. Part of is seems to not exist anymore. Plus some of the words have multiply meanings, which complicate things even further. I pretty much got the same thing as the guys. The only difference was that I got an extra line done before going to bed."))  
  
Max could have hit him had he been there. Maybe he wasn't trying to gloat but she had to take out her anger on someone. Ever since Alec and her got together she didn't blame it on him or use him to beat on because she realized it wasn't his fault really she just couldn't take the blame on herself and she needed something convenient. Low and behold—Alec. She felt guilty now but that was the past and she had bigger things ahead of her then what she had already lived through.  
  
She glared down at her shoes deciding to hate them. "What did it say Logan?" She asked kind of proud of herself that she didn't scream or cry.  
  
(("I can't be positive but it said something like 'without two it is incomplete. When darkness comes, the third will die.' I can't be sure if that's right but it sounds like what they call 'the protector' will have done his or her job and will perish in the end."))  
  
Max stood there trying to think clearly. "So does that mean...what does it mean? What could it mean? They're making it sound like I'm not so special all by myself. I mean 'without two it is incomplete'? That tells me that for us to win this it doesn't just depend on me." Max couldn't understand it. And she wasn't sure if she wanted to.  
  
(("I guess that could be it. We just no to little of the bigger picture. Anymore runes show up?"))  
  
Max shrugged even though he couldn't see her. "I can't be sure. I'll have somebody look later."  
  
(("Alec, Max. Not just somebody you're going to have Alec.")) She sensed the venom in his voice and how bitter the words were.  
  
"More than likely. I gotta go. Talk to you later." He mumbled a goodbye and she walked over to the computers to let them know the next line.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Max sighed heavily while removing her shirt. "Whoa it's like a scroll back here Maxie." She frowned at his words.  
  
"So there's more then?" She asked knowing the answer already.  
  
Max heard him let out a slight sigh, a down play of what hers sounded like. "Yup. But not many Max." Alec's fingertips ran softly over her skin, tensing her back muscles as she fought off the shiver that ran up her spine. Alec aligned the camera and started snapping away. When he was done he leaned down and kissed her shoulder. "It'll be okay Maxie."  
  
Max nodded numbly while replying. "Yeah we can hope." She said weakly. She pulled her shirt over her head and stood up. "Do you think we'll find her...soon enough?" Alec hesitated and Max looked down trying to not give into her raging emotions.  
  
Alec lifted her chin. "Of course. What other choice do we have." None, Max knew that. It was get her back or nothing.  
  
She looked at her shoes again and felt better that she could hate them. She scuffed her toe into the hard, cold, dirty concrete. "So what do we think the runes mean?" Max asked  
  
He breathed in deeply then paused. "I'm not sure." She smiled as he gently nibbled his thumb as he thought about it. She pulled his hand to her mouth and kissed it. "Well I can't be sure. I'm not even close. But...we know to little to try and find a solution to a problem we don't even know." She nodded at his answer and started walking to the door with Alec in tow.  
  
He smiled softly when Max straightened her back and took on a more powerful stride. Leave it to his Maxie to try and be strong now. But she was weak in front of you...again he silently reminded himself. He felt a surge of happiness at the thought that she trusted him.  
  
Max handed the camera to Luke. "There were some more. Also I want you two on this full time." She said motioning to Dix and Luke. "Get some other trannies to watch if White pops up. Mole since you love ordinaries so much why don't you watch them and make sure they don't try anything."  
  
Mole nodded as he slung his rifle over his shoulder. He blew a cloud of smoke from his cigar. "You got it princess." Was that a smile or a grimace? Max shrugged the thought off and gave her thanks by smiling slightly at him. "What are you gonna do?" Leave it to Mole to pry. "Do I wanna know?" He asked slightly amused.  
  
Max rolled her eyes. "We're going over to Logan's to see if we can find out the whereabouts of the kid. Both of them." She added as an after thought. She turned her back on the group and felt Alec walk behind her trying to protect her from whatever hurt waited for them. Max stopped dead in her tracks and Alec collided into her. "Max what's wrong?" He looked around now on the alert even more.  
  
But Max couldn't talk. She just wanted to be wrong. So very wrong. Or maybe Logan could be wrong or the runes. "Max?" Alec persisted that she came back to reality. She looked up at his face. His features etched in concern. "Max what is it?"  
  
"Alec I think you're The Protector." With every word she said she was more confident that she was right. His brow drew together.  
  
He looked like he wanted to talk and after a minute he succeeded. "What do you mean? How do you know that Max? There are hundreds if not thousands of transgenics."  
  
She shook her head. "I don't know how I know. I just got this feeling when you were walking behind me. It's just...you. I can feel it. I feel safe with you. Even if the world came to an end right now I'd feel secure—protected—as long as I was in your arms."  
  
"Maybe you're wrong Maxie. It's possible." He said trying to convince them both of it. He thought of the last sentence that they had found out. 'When darkness comes, the third will die'. He looked into her eyes deeply and saw that she thought the same thing. Just sooner than he did. "Maybe the protector isn't the third."  
  
Doubt clouded her features, that and some hope. "The Protector wouldn't complete...whatever it is. No The Protector is suppose to guard me. That's what Logan, Dix, and Luke said. And I think that they're right Alec."  
  
Alec wasn't going to give up. "Let's wait till we know what the other counterpart is okay Max?" She nodded and started off again. He followed behind her closely then remembered what she said and sped up to be beside her.  
  
Max noticed this and felt a strange weight add to her shoulders. They got onto her bike and headed off to Fogle Towers. She breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed slightly feeling Alec's strong form covering her. She breathed in deeply relishing this feeling of freedom.  
  
Sadly reality slammed into her as she pulled up to Logan's penthouse. Max looked around after standing from the bike. It was a stark contrast to Terminal City and her home for that matter. Everything was clean and new looking. The people looked just as depressed if not more so though.  
  
She stepped into the elevator. Alec must have forgotten to walk beside her because he was so close that all she had to do was lean back half an inch and be touching him. She did just that, wanting to be in his loving embrace. He sighed and leaned forward, his chin resting on the top of her head.  
  
"Alec" She started quietly. "I l—"Panic filled her suddenly. Years of staying independent and trying to hide from emotions too instilled into her. "I think everything will be okay." She covered lamely.  
  
Alec kissed her hair and wrapped his arms around her lithe figure. "I love you too Maxie." He whispered into her hair. Alec turned her around to see a lone tear make its path down her beautiful face. He kissed it away. "Don't cry Maxie. It's okay."  
  
Max hated herself then. She was weak and selfish. There wasn't a reason not to tell him how she felt but the words wouldn't move past the lump in her throat. So all she did was nod and lean into his touch. Soon enough the doors opened and they let themselves in.  
  
Logan to Max and Alec's shock was sitting at the coffee table in the living room. Alec peered slowly into the computer room seeing if maybe that was just a clone. Logan had a scowl on his face that made him look older. Max attempted a smile but it didn't look happy at all. "Anything new?" She asked casually enough. Alec thought that she mine as well be talking about the weather.  
  
"Dix and Luke sent me the new pictures. But I haven't really had time to work on them. We're pretty sure we have the rest of the first batch figured out." Logan began in his whisper like conspiring voice.  
  
"Before you go on did you find anything about Amelia?" Max asked fighting down the hope lurching in her. At his disbelieving look she cocked her head.  
  
He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "We're talking about mankind and all you can think about is one little worthless girl?" He shifted his gaze away from Max's angry one to Alec's cold one. "No nothing yet." He hurried on. "About the runes though. We still don't know who The Protector is. But we know that he was made perfect for you psychologically and emotionally. Then the other counterpart is made for you physically. They called him 'The Maker' and apparently even though you don't have junk DNA and everything in you has a purpose it wont be complete because a piece of all the extra abilities you may have is missing. And The Maker has them. He was made to perfect you. But since you can't make someone better after their DNA sequences have been created it will be your offspring that will be perfect."  
  
Max seemed shocked. She had a perplexing look on her face. Alec wasn't much different. But he did remember what Max had told him that she couldn't have children. That was problem number one. Problem number two was that they were mates now but Max believed that he was The Protector and would die. Peachy. Max surprisingly found her voice first. "Do we know you The Maker is?" At Logan's nod Max held her breath subconsciously.  
  
Alec stepped closer to her and waited, just as transfixed on the message as Max was.  
  
Logan took a deep breath. "The Maker is...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N *Yawns* I am tired. I guess I'll just finish it another day = p And just so you know it should be up Tuesday because I'll upload it Monday. I already have most of it written. It's to make up for being a wench. Which isn't rare for me so I'm not sure why I feel bad. I must be getting a heart.... Anyway gracie for reading and please review! Also I'm in need of some advice because I can't decide what to do about the meet with White and Amelia. Stormvind you were supposed to help, not create more questions! Just kidding I am in your debt until further notice.  
  
Jade-K – You seem very energetic and that's just fine with me. I think any girl would get the giggles if they thought about Alec too much.... Yeah I think I'm right. I never thought about whom was taking care of the little one. But I started laughing at that mental image lol. I don't exactly know why but I feel the worst about not updating sooner since you've been such a lovely reader and reviewer. I don't think you've missed one chapter. I may even send you the 8th chapter straight to your email for being so good to me.  
  
m/a- Thank you very much. I just love Alec he's the best. But for some reason I love Max more. Which makes no sense since Alec is a hottie. Well you may be right I'm not really sure who or what Amelia is. I'll decide in due time.  
  
piper-h-99 – There you are I updated.  
  
Agentamelia86- LOL okay MOM I'll consider that. Ya know what else got me laughing? It's that your name is agentAMELIA86. And I guess I'll admit I kinda thought of you when I was naming her even though we claim to hate each other. Next chap will be on Tue. And you won't be able to read it sooner even if we live in the same house.  
  
Stormvind- I could say the same for you ; ) 


	8. Complicated

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel  
  
Rating: PG-PG13  
  
Pairing: M/A  
  
A/N I don't really have anything good to say.  
  
Chapter Eight Complicated  
  
Max's breath caught painfully in her throat as she fought the rising panic. The room seemed smaller and the air even seemed tense as if it too were waiting to see what Logan said. Alec grasped Max's hand wanting to feel something real, something that was really there. Logan swallowed before he forged on. "The Maker is...493."  
  
To say Max was surprised would have been the understatement to end all understatements. "What? Are you sure Logan?" Her words seemed desperate wanting him to tell her this all was just one big joke.  
  
He nodded his head. Alec cut into the conversation. "Ben's dead. That's a problem." Yeah problem number three he thought The Maker is my dead twin.  
  
Logan sighed telling Alec that he too had thought of that. "Yeah I know. This sets us back. Too far back for words. Without him..." He let the sentence drop not knowing what to say.  
  
Gladly Alec did. "Without him there's nobody to have sex with Max and make a perfect baby with her." He said simply. Max hadn't said anything else which worried him. Her face was pale and her eyes swam with worry, stress, and sadness.  
  
Logan got a stony expression on his face at Alec's bluntness. "Pretty much I guess. We just need to figure out if there is another way."  
  
Max's, somehow, small voice spoke. "And if there isn't?" She knew the answer everybody would die. Logan looked away.  
  
"There just has to be, that's it."  
  
Alec stood there taking everything in. "Well since there is nothing else that we can do at the moment why don't we leave and you can work on the runes some more. Maybe they'll tell you what to do."  
  
Logan nodded in agreement. "Okay I'll call you guys." Alec urged Max out of the apartment and onto the elevator.  
  
She stood still not saying anything. "Max..." Alec tried to think of something to say. Max smiled one full of torment. "Not now Alec. Just... don't please." Her shoulders started to slump in defeat but she straightened once again. "We need to call Terminal City and see if they've found anything on Amelia, the runes, or white." Max's voice came out sure and confident but Alec knew it was just a front.  
  
He laid a hand upon her shoulder. "Max we should talk abo—"Alec's concerned voice was cut off by Max's cross one.  
  
"No!" It almost sounded like hatred in her voice along with annoyance. And if she weren't so stressed Alec would have been hurt...and angry with her. "We aren't talking about this."  
  
The only way to beat a stubborn person is to be stubborn yourself and patient. "We are going to. Not now maybe but we will talk about this Max." He pulled his cell phone from his pocket calling HQ. Max could have heard both sides of the conversation but her mind was somewhere a million miles away or however far it was to the blue lady. "Nothing yet but they say they're working as fast as they can." He gazed at her profile trying to see what she was thinking. "Where else do you wanna go?"  
  
"The needle." She said solemnly.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The cold of the metal seeped through her jeans to nip at Max's skin. They had been sitting there for quite awhile neither knowing what to say or do. Max seemed to be all alone and rejected any kind of support he offered. She seemed to want to get away from his touch and all he was doing was having his own shoulder barely graze Max's. She looked over at him wanting to say something he could see it on her face.  
  
Max turned back to the city letting the silence fall and consume them further. He was staring at her with such intensity though that she felt the need to talk to him. "So Ben's The Maker. But he's also dead thanks to me."  
  
Alec sighed of exhaustion and turned toward her. "You didn't have a choice. Maybe what you did wasn't 'saint' material but you did him a favor." He paused gathering his thoughts. "There has to be another way."  
  
Max laughed close to breaking down if not breaking completely. "Would it matter if he was alive? We could have sex all we wanted but I'd never get a healthy 'perfect' baby out of it. Somebody screwed up picking me."  
  
Alec pulled her close to his side even when he felt her tense up. "Max don't pull away. Don't push me away. Maybe this is just what was...supposed to happen. Like fate."  
  
"Yeah well you can call it what you want—it sucks." Max muttered while glancing at her shoes. She wished that she had something more real to hate but she'd take what she could get at the moment. "Why couldn't you be The Maker? And what if you are The Protector?"  
  
Alec let out a breath and breathed in again deeply. "Because I wasn't made to be The Maker and I may or may not be The Protector. We don't know. Maybe you were wrong."  
  
She looked at him skeptically. "And if you're not wrong Max maybe the runes are and I'll come out of this the winner." He himself wanted to believe that so badly.  
  
"And if it's right?" She knew the answer and didn't know why she wanted him to say it.  
  
Alec paused a moment running a hand through his wind blown hair. "Then I guess I'll die or 'perish' as they say." Max turned away from him and fought the urge to push him away before it was too late and he ended up dying and leaving her. She didn't want him to leave. She needed him there. She wanted him there.  
  
Night was starting to fall over Seattle and they sat there still not wanting to face the horrors and nightmares that awaited their arrival. "Lets go home." Max whispered into the night and slowly got up.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Alec lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. Sure he might have been comfortable in his cotton sleeping pants but sleep refused to come and rescue him. Alec heard the water turn off and after a few minutes Max walked in with a towel wrapped securely around her.  
  
She walked over to his closet and pulled out one of her own tank tops and some comfy pants. Max dropped the towel and started to pull on her clothes. Alec looked away after a moment still not used to Max being that comfortable around him. He glanced back at her and was caught. She laughed more out of amusement than happiness but he took it as a win. She finished slipping her shirt over her head and crawled under the covers.  
  
Max sighed as she tried to let the tension escape her muscles. "I don't think I can handle it if you die Alec." Max said quietly as she turned onto her side facing him. He pulled her closer until Max's cheek lay against his chest.  
  
"Of course you will Max. What other choice do you have?" Alec felt tears wet his bare chest and lifted her chin to wipe away the tears that spilt from her eyes. "Don't cry Maxie. I'm here for you now." Max gave a pained sigh before hugging him tightly.  
  
Max was positive she got the short end of the stick. She had lost her little girl, she was The Chosen one, her dead brother was supposed to be The Maker, and Alec, she was sure, was The Protector. She had finally found someone she would readily live every waking second with.  
  
Max had fallen in love with a man that was destined to die well before his time. Another tear fell down her cheek as she kissed him. What have I gotten myself into she thought, things can't get more complicated than this.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N All right I've found my muse once again. I blame that on Stormvind and Jewel (the singer not the fanfiction chic) Stormvind because I got to bounce ideas off of her and Jewel because I got to go see her the fourteenth. And that made me very happy =) So thank, or hate, them because I know exactly what's going to happen now. That means updates will be coming a little more consistently. I'm gonna try and update on Wednesday or Thursday, Friday at the latest.  
  
agentamelia86- And now you do know who The Maker is. And you're very right there are no perks, at least not if the person is me ; )  
  
Jade-k – I've been trying to tell everyone that I am evil so it's only to be expected that I do something like this. Logan isn't portrayed very well. I'll admit that. But also I don't really care because I hate him. I hope you liked this chapter ; )  
  
willow98002- I know I can't believe I did that. I really don't know what I was on when I wrote those...Well actually I do Augmentin, that crap is for the devil. I'm sick but that's beside the point. I noticed that too and it's been irritating me very badly. I hate it when everybody else does it but boom I do the same thing. I truly am sorry my spelling skills are inept at best. But I will work on it. I'm just in too much of a hurry.  
  
FridayAngel- I can't promise anything with pertaining to Amelia. Those will probably be her first words but since Max and Alec never called themselves that in front of her chances of her knowing those words are extremely slim. I'm still not sure how the mission is going to go...Ok I do but I just can't say even though I want to sooo badly. Hehe It makes me laugh in excitement. I may take you up the proofreading. It's never been my strong point in English ever since the 2nd grade. And that is just sad. I've had quite a while to improve. I apologize for any other stupid mistakes I may make.  
  
barcode-babe-210 – You've got both things right...I'm evil and I'm a girl. So you win I don't know what but whatever. Don't take it personally I did it to everyone...Well most everyone. But I'm glad you're not angry. Because that can give you ulcers and that could be a bad thing. And I'll try and do the best I can with it. 


End file.
